Yo Te Prometo Regresar,Yo Te Prometo Esperarte
by Tanuki sempai
Summary: ¿Por qué? siempre huyes Italia, espero que vuelvas... -P-por favor, dejame ver por ultima a Sacro Imperio Romano-...-I-Italia- una segunda parte disfrutenla.. Una Promesa.
1. Charla

**Regresa Pronto...**

Alemania golpeo el suelo con sus botas, observo a Japón y luego miro a donde se suponía que debería estar Italia, pero para disgusto del alemán no estaba. Profiriendo insultos al italiano ausente se dirigió a buscarlo mientras mandaba a Japón a correr. ¿Cómo? Era la pregunta, como pensaba Italia mejorar si seguía escapándose de los entrenamientos para ir a comer pasta o gelato. Alemania decidió buscarlo cercas de las orillas del rio, lo mas seguro era que lo encontraría perdiendo el tiempo o siendo emboscado por Francia e Inglaterra. Abrió los ojos levemente al ver a Feliciano tirando piedritas al rio mientras que con su otra mano se secaba algunas lagrimas, sus piernas se movieron solas hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Italia, ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogo la nación con el ceño fruncido

-A-Alemania, tuve un sueño- murmuro el italiano

Por un momento Ludwig pensó que se trataba de algún sueño donde Japón y el lo abandonaban esta a punto de responderle que nunca lo abandonarían cuando el Italiano hablo nuevamente con su voz apagada

-Soñé que Sacro Imperio Romano … moría- susurro mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Alemania lo observo por un rato, Austria le había contado la historia de el SIR por tanto conocía la amistad que había forjado el italiano con el Sacro Imperio Romano, pero no entendía por que la tristeza de Feliciano después de todo el SIR ya había muerto; rápidamente se dio cuenta nunca le dijeron al italiano lo que había pasado. No quería mentirle y darle falsos ánimos a Veneciano debía saber la verdad tomo aire listo para soltar la mas cruel de las verdades.

-Muchas veces la señorita Hungría se quedaba conmigo, me consolaba y juntos esperamos su regreso, aveces le preguntaba al señor Austria por el pero me regañaba y España-niichan me ignoraba o daba churros-

-Italia- murmuro el alemán

-El me prometió que regresaría y yo prometí esperarlo, no importa cuanto tiempo pase yo siempre lo esperare-

-Italia no creo que Sacro….- Alemania guardo silencio y observo a Feliciano que se había quedado dormido mientras murmuraba algunos "ve~", Alemania sonrió y quitándose su chaqueta se la puso a Italia.

Japón soltó una risita, y comenzó alejarse, llevaba rato observandolos, le daba nostalgia ver a el italiano triste, pero le daba cierta ternura ver al alemán y sus intentos de casanova.

-Siguen siendo unos niños- Japón comenzó a correr -Aún les queda mucho por vivir-

* * *

**N.A: **_Mi primera pero no ultima historia de Hetalia espero os guste yo la siento un tanto escualida a ya ni modo...Lo hecho, hecho esta_


	2. Una Promesa

**Hetalia Axis Power **

**Titulo: Yo te prometo regresar, Yo te prometo esperarte.**

**Capitulo Final: Una promesa.**

**Autora: Tanuki Sempai**

**Personajes: /Veneciano/Feliciano V., Alemania/Ludwig, Sacro Imperio Romano, y otros que me da pereza mencionar**

**Disclamer: Los peronajes de Hetalia no son mios son de un japones que se parece a Su-san.  
**

* * *

**_Una promesa._**

-Italia-kun ¿esta seguro de lo que haces?- Japón observo a Feliciano

-Si, iré a casa de el señor Austria- Italia se acerco a Kiku- Por favor no le digas nada a Alemania-

-Le doy mi palabra de soldado japoneses- aseguro Japón mientras miraba partir a Veneciano

…..

Feliciano observo la casa del austriaco, respiro hondo y se acerco a la puerta dando unos golpes leves y discretos, la enorme puerta se abrió mostrando a una sonriente Elizabeth, que al ver el rostro de tristeza y confusión que el italiano traía lo dejo pasar sin preguntar que lo traía por ahí. Veneciano emprendió una carrera hasta donde se oía el piano de Roderich, por poco y se llevaba la puerta

-¡Seño Austria! ¡¿Dónde? ¿Dónde esta Sacro Imperio Romano?- Feliciano oraba mentalmente para que las lagrimas no salieran

Roderich paro en seco la tonada, con su mano derecha se quito las gafas y con la izquierda acaricio su frente, levantándose y volvía a ponerse los lente miro al italiano, para luego dirigirse a un librero. Observo por un rato los libros, hasta que diviso el que buscaba, estiro su brazo y sacando un libro viejo con la pasta casi deshecha. Comenzando a ojear el viejo libro, encontrando un sobre maltrecho por los años. Miro a Italiano y poniendo una mano en su hombro le dio el sobre.

-Ve al río y lee esto- le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado e ignoraba a Hungría que lo miro con preocupación

Hungría siguió la espalda de Austria se volteo para decirle algo a Italia pero este ya no estaba se había marchado al río.

….

-¡Macho-patatas-!- la voz molesta de Lovino se escucho en la casa del alemán -¿Dónde esta mi tonto hermano?-

-¿Por qué haces tanto jaleo?- pregunto Alemania mientras aparecía por la puerta seguido por Prusia

-Hungría me a dicho que mi hermano estaba mal- Lovino estaba molesto sus mejillas rojas por la furia- Me ha llamado, responde ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué quiere saber que paso con Sacro Imperio Romano?-

Ante la aparición del tema Prusia frunció el ceño, observo a su hermano menor y luego al mayor de los Italias.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Alemania sintió algo extraño en su pecho lo sentía cada vez que mencionaba al SIR

-Justo lo que estoy diciendo- Lovino apretó los puños, nadie en ese mundo se metería con su hermanito solo el-¡Tu que sabes por lo que paso mi hermano sabes algo acaso!-

Antes de que Lovino siguiera hablando, Prusia lo había abofeteado haciendo que este mirara con impotencia el suelo mientras unas lagrimas de pura cólera bajaran por sus mejillas, Alemania se sintió confundido

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no sabe por lo que a pasado?- Prusia apretó los labios -¡Tu y yo sabemos eso pero el no!-

-Maldito prusiano- Lovino se limpio las mejillas, se dirigió ala puerta -Macho-patatas, por tu bien ve por mi hermano-

Alemania tomo su abrigo y emprendió camino a la casa de Austria, dejando atrás a su hermano.

**…..**

Feliciano observo el sobre, con sus yemas contorneo las orillas del sobre dándole vuelta miro quien era el remitente.

-De: Sacro Imperio Romano, Para: Italia- Feliciano abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerlo

_Si lees esto Italia significara que no regrese, será como dijo el Señor Austria: "Eres fuerte pero tu constitución es débil". Daria cada minuto de mi vida para volver a verte sonreír, perdóname por no volver quiero que sepas que aquello que yo te dije era verdad; Italia, tengo miedo, pero miedo a darme cuenta de que no volveré a verte, soy un cobarde y un tonto. A veces me despierto, puesto que tengo sueños contigo, aun recuerdo cuando vimos estrellas fugaces y me enseñaste a pedirles deseos, pero el cielo aquí no me muestra ni una sola estrellas solo hay nubarrones._

_Mis tropas han caído una por una pero el querer ver tu rostro me mantiene con vida y esperanza, Italia, en estos años debes haber crecido mucho, no hagas caso a lo que los demás países dicen eres fuerte y creo en ti, a veces oigo tu suave voz y me pregunto ¿Cómo te veras ahora?, ¿Podrás escuchar mi voz através de esta carta?, será posible._

_Italia pienso cumplir lo que prometí aquel día, yo acepte tus sentimientos y tu los míos fui realmente feliz. _

_Italia si no me crees te lo repetiré no importan cuantos años pasen eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y pienso cumplirlo después de la muerte. _

Feliciano rompió a llorar mientras el cielo se oscurecía anunciando la noche aproximarse, vio como por el cielo surcaba una estrena fugaz y no cualquier estrella..si no una fugaz una mágica estrella.

-P-por favor- imploro el italiano mirando al cielo mientras caía de rodillas y las lagrimas ahogaban su ser- Has que lo vea una vez solo una vez, permíteme ver a Sacro Imperio Romano-

Sus mirada se volvió borrosa por las lagrimas, alzo levemente la vista y observo como a lo lejos la silueta de un joven se acercaba, observo una tunica ondear y como este se quitaba el sombrero que usaba

-I-Italia- su voz, su voz- No llores mas por favor-

-Sacro Imperio Romano- murmuro, frente a el se encontraba el Sir extendiéndole una mano para levantarse- Creciste-

-No realmente, este hubiese sido el cuerpo si yo hubiera crecido, mi verdadero cuerpo le pertenece a otra persona- el muchachito rubio sonrío- Perdóname, no fui fuerte-

-N-no digas eso- Feliciano se debatía en si lo que miraba era un espejismo- ¡Soy feliz de mirarte de nuevo!-

-Te amo- murmuro Sacro imperio Romano, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y una gota de lluvia cayo sobre la nariz de Italia

-Y-yo- Italia se sintió confundido

-No te amarres ami, ya no nos volveremos a ver- Feliciano rompió en llanto y apoyo su cabeza el hombro del SIR- Una promesa, quisiera seguir atado a esta dulce mentira, porque no hay persona a quien mas ame que a ti, pero no deseo arrastrarte a mi egoísmo-

-No te olvidare- Feliciano observo al SIR sus ojos azules como el mar lo miraban- Repetiré tu nombre, porque no deseo olvidarte, tu voz, ni tu rostro y tampoco nuestros sentimientos-

-No quiero que desvanecerme y olvidar cuanto te amo- las lagrimas saladas comenzaron a decender por el rostro del SIR- Me pregunto si podré caminar solo, adiós Italia-

-¡Yo también te ame!-grito Feliciano, antes de esfumarse con las gotas de lluvia Sacro Imperio Romano beso los labios temblorosos del Italiano

-Era una promesa- murmuro para luego desaparecer.

-¡Italia!- el grito de guerra de Alemania se escucho por todo el lugar, Ludwig observo al italiano de espaldas junto a un árbol cubriéndose de la lluvia-¡Italia! ¿estas bien?-

El italiano se volteo con una escoba en sus manos, sonrío con tristeza mientras las lagrimas no terminaba de caer por sus mejillas sonrosadas, el alemán se acerco a donde se encontraba Feliciano, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Italia lo abrazaba como si su vida se fuera en eso, las lagrimas se volvían llenas de dolor

-¡Era una promesa!- berreo el joven mientras temblaba en los brazos de Ludwig

-Vamos a casa Italia-

Mas atrás detrás de unos matorrales, Gilbert observaba todo, cerro los ojos y sintió algo caliente caer por ellos, quitándose los guantes que siempre usaba toco sus lagrimas

-Perdóname por favor- susurro mirando al cielo.

* * *

**N.A: **_Este es el final, si es el final triste creo yo...(risas), bueno espero les guste a mi me gusto, si aquellos a lso qeu les gusta la pareja de Chibitalia por el SIR a un video bien bello en youtube se llama Hilo Rojo se los recomiendo y pues... Adios hasta mi proxima Historia...deberia escribir un lemon (mas risas y un sangrado nasal). _


End file.
